


We Can Be Heroes

by Gnomeskillet



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, Jaegerslash, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomeskillet/pseuds/Gnomeskillet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimo hadn’t known the world could change so much in a hundred years. It hadn’t done much in the first three hundred years of his life, why should it change for the next? </p>
<p>An AU-ish Future Fic Inspired By Listening to David Bowie On Repeat<br/>Includes swearing, off-screen unnamed character death, and one kiss<br/>Starring Maxim and Dimo</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Be Heroes

Dimo hadn’t known the world could change so much in a hundred years. It hadn’t done much in the first three hundred years of his life, why should it change for the next? And yet the century passed in what seemed like such a short amount of time, the world blossoming around him faster than he could keep up with, and it wasn’t quite over with yet. Guns, cars, planes had happened, telephones and television, and wars that covered the expanse of the entire world. America suddenly being a thing. Germany divided in half, and the pack with it, by the sheer accident of being in the wrong places at the wrong time, and the border guards on the East side refusing to let anyone through. Oh, the Heterodynes tried to push through to get them back, Jesus, did they try, but the opposition could hold off the Jaegers at bay now, what with those tanks and machine guns and claymores and what not. Battles were fought over long distance now, and a monster was just as likely to get shot in the eye by an enemy he couldn’t see as he was to do the same. After a while, shouting over the border at each other, the pack agreed it was better just to settle down and wait it out. They had time.

That had been ages ago, now. He missed his brothers, the ones he hadn’t seen since the Berlin Wall had gone up, seemingly over night. Wasn’t it just his luck, to be the one who always got himself separated from the pack? He chuckled darkly to himself, leaning against the Wall now, a cigarette dangling from his lips, one hand tucked into a pocket, the other hanging at his side, a bottle of whiskey held lightly in his grip. He was waiting, as he’d been waiting for years, for something to happen.

Behind him, gunshots rang out, as they were prone to, voices calling out for reinforcements. A battalion of guards rushed passed him, paying him no mind, their boots clattering against the pavement. Somewhere, an explosion went off, then another, much closer than before. The gunfire and shouting grew more frustrated, and Dimo ducked his head, a bitter smile curling the corners of his lips, another chuckle clucking low in his throat. It was always nice to hear the bastards keeping him in getting Hell.

“It’s just one man on a horse! How hard could he be to shoot?”

“I don’t know! I swear, I’ve hit him at least three times! He’s just not going down!”

“Then shoot the goddamn horse!”

“I’m trying!”

Dimo outright laughed, tilting his head back as he brought the whiskey bottle up for a swig. One man on a horse, eh? Had to be some kind of crazy to try something like that in this day and age.

“Shit, shit, shit! I can’t-!”

“Is that a sword?! What kind of jackass brings a sword to a gunfight?”

“You can ask him in just a second if you don’t shut up and shoot!”

Then again, sometimes crazy worked.

The scent of acrid blood filled the air, accompanied by a sharp, piercing, yipping battle cry. If he strained his ears, Dimo could hear the clop of hooves, which turned into a clatter and a high pitched, pained neigh. A body hit the wall.

“What the fu - ugh!”

“Jesus - Kill it! Kill it now! Don’t just stand there with your mouths open, kill-”

A pair of bodies hit the ground in front of him, blood staining their nice, crisp uniforms, and Dimo jumped in surprise, a hand coming up to clasp his hat to his head. “De hell?”

A few more bodies came down, thrown over the wall by an unseen force, then eventually the gunfire settled down, and one last body came tumbling over the edge. But this one staggeringly got back to its feet, long purple hair swaying over the back of a shiny, bloodstained purple jacket, shoulders heaving as it panted for breath, arms and legs spread as if it expected to fall back over at any second, a cavalry saber clenched tightly in one gloved hand.

“…Maxim?”

Dimo could barely hope to believe his eyes, but the figure froze, face turning to look over its shoulder, a familiar, if not crazed grin splitting it near in two.

“Hey baby, hyu miss me?”

Feeling his heart skip a beat, Dimo let out his breath in a long, slow hiss, his body slumping as if everything inside him was escaping through his teeth. “Yez.”

He was dimly aware of metal clattering against the pavement, of glass clinking and liquid splattering over the ground, but his attention was really held by the lean, hard body pinning him against the wall, the lips and teeth forcefully pressed against his, and the claws digging into his hip, tangling roughly in the hair at the back of his neck. He kissed back with all of his might, clinging to broad shoulders and a red leather belt, and he felt as though nothing could be wrong ever again.

Then Maxim pulled his head back, eyes lidded heavily as warm breath puffed over his lips. “Mmmn, Hy tink Hy need a medic.”

Snort. “Hyu crezy leedle shit.”


End file.
